


Day 7 有人买下了你的人物也想要的最后一件东西，他会如何反应？

by yongyexingge



Series: 365日角色问卷 [9]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongyexingge/pseuds/yongyexingge





	Day 7 有人买下了你的人物也想要的最后一件东西，他会如何反应？

Day 7 有人买下了你的人物也想要的最后一件东西，他会如何反应？

“Bones！再跑快点啊！”Jim边倒退着跑边对挚友招呼，脸上是藏不住的欢欣雀跃，说完他便再度转过身去，同时加快了脚步。在他身后Bones大声咒骂道，上次他们跑这么快还是在Amber 5号星球上做实习生，被当地雨林里的食肉动物穷追不舍。  
“那家店的红丝绒蛋糕每日只售两个，你难道一点都不好奇味道如何？”  
“不，我更好奇你什么时候会患上高血压。”  
他们停在星舰学院外一间装潢别致的烘培店前，Bones用双手撑住膝盖喘了好一会儿，Jim也跑红了脸。他们下午刚刚结束本学期最后一门考试，即使笔试不是Jim擅长的类型，美食的召唤依然催促他提前交卷。  
“我说，既然你已经提前预定了，干嘛这么着急跑过来。” 他们踏进店内后，Bones还在不依不饶地教训Jim。

“老板又不会卖给别人。”

Bones的话音未落，就像是故意反驳他一样，留着栗色卷发的女店员端着Jim心心念念的红丝绒蛋糕，正要把它放进柜台上的包装盒里。一个留着奇怪发型的尖耳朵学员正站在那。  
Jim忽然有种不好的预感。  
“Cathy！”  
“嗨，Jim甜心。”Jim亲切地叫着女店员的名字，还用上了泡妞时的招牌笑容。他走到长方形柜台的侧面，摆摆手招呼对方过来。  
“我来拿我预定的蛋糕，就是和柜台上这个蛋糕一模一样的，另一个。”他指指不远处的蛋糕，加重了句尾的发音。  
虽然在店员为其他客人服务时强行打断很不礼貌，但是Jim的直觉告诉他，他需要这么做。  
Cathy说她现在就去后厨拿，然后朝面前的尖耳朵露出职业化的笑容，说了声请稍等，便匆匆跑进了厨房。  
趁着这会功夫，Jim靠在柜台边用余光偷偷打量着那个瓦肯人。他只知道瓦肯人是素食主义者，没想到还对人类甜点感兴趣。其实联邦各种族的经典烘培食物这家店都有售，不过Jim的味觉告诉他，自己消受不起。  
“我们学校有这号人物？我怎么从来没遇到过。”他低声问身后的好友。  
“看制服就明白了，虽然我也没遇到过。”McCoy整整衣领，“顺便提醒你一句，没必要这么小心翼翼，你就算站到店门口去，他也能听见你说什么。”  
就像为了印证McCoy的话，齐刘海忽然转过头看向这边。Jim尴尬地撇撇嘴。  
这种尴尬没有持续很久，Cathy马上满脸慌张却两手空空地回到前台，跟着的还有店长。  
“Jim，出了点问题。店长说，预定的蛋糕中午已经被取走了。”  
“胡说！我一考完试就跑过来的！”  
“电脑不会弄错，”店长争辩道，一边晃动着它柔软短小的触手，“备注上说预定人是个金发蓝眼的可爱人类男孩。”  
Jim把自己的脸凑到店长面前，比划着自己的头发和眼睛。  
“哇哦……我想这一定有什么误会。”这下店长也慌了。  
Juese！  
Jim无力地垂下头，用手撑住柜台，他忽然觉得预感太准有时候也不是好事。  
“算了，那就把这个卖给我吧。”他一翻手腕指向身边。  
女店员面露难色“但是Jim，那个蛋糕已经……”  
“请容我打断。”清冷的声音突然插进来，一直静静旁观的瓦肯开口，红色的学员制服穿在他身上竟也有几分禁欲的味道。“可否现在开始对商品进行包装，我认为我的等候时间显然已超过必要限度。”  
“它已经卖给这位先生了。”Cathy抱歉地朝Jim看了一眼，把后半句话说完。  
Jim只能看着女店员准备好餐具，拿出印着商店品牌的纸袋将蛋糕装进去，眼睁睁地让尖耳朵带走自己等了半个多月的美味。

——会善罢甘休那他就不是Jim Kirk了。

“等等。”Jim突然制止Cathy密封包装盒的动作。  
“可以请你把这个蛋糕转让给我吗？”他大跨步走到瓦肯人跟前，亮出他的无敌狗狗眼，“我猜你平时不经常吃甜食，就让我给你推荐下。”  
说着不容拒绝地拉起对方的手，把他带到与柜台平行的玻璃展柜前。  
“这家店除了红丝绒蛋糕，其他的甜品也都大受欢迎。比如……这款歌剧院蛋糕。”  
他指着展柜里有着巧克力涂面，用奶油绘制出五线谱的方形蛋糕。  
“算上奶油馅和糖浆，内芯足有十层，制作每一层都需要数道工序。一口咬下去，巧克力的醇厚，咖啡的浓郁和杏仁的香气融合在一起，让人联想到高贵优雅的歌剧。”  
“这个是拿破仑，三层千层酥皮夹两层幼滑的吉士酱，中间还有巧克力碎。吃的时候，酥皮破裂的清脆声音，犹如一首动听的乐曲。”  
“巧克力布朗尼，虽然常见到普通家庭的晚餐桌上都会有它的身影，但是这家店的巧克力里添加了辣椒粉调味，增加刺激性因而别有风味。”他滔滔不绝地讲解起来，希望能有一款讨瓦肯人欢心。  
“老天啊，你这小混蛋背着我吃了多少甜食，难怪你最近又胖了！”  
McCoy的抱怨非常不合时宜地响起，Jim只得尽量忽略他的损友。他盯着瓦肯人巧克力色的眼睛万分诚恳地请求，“无论你喜欢哪一种我可以买下来，和你手中的红丝绒蛋糕交换。”  
Jim调动起最甜美友善的笑容望向眼前的学员，他把自己想象成一只刷满枫糖有着奶油夹心的Cap cake，或者一枚在热巧克力洗了个澡的小棉花糖。他坚信没人会拒绝这样的“糖衣炮弹”。  
“我拒绝。”  
——除了瓦肯人。  
Jim面上一僵。瓦肯人抿了下嘴唇，然后淡定地抽回手，恢复他完美的站姿。  
“喂，你这家伙不要太过分！”被这么干脆的拒绝，Jim就算再怎么想好言相对也有些生气，“你也听到了，这蛋糕是我预定的，老板搞错了才会买给你。所以我有权利反对你拿走它！”他抱起双臂，郁闷地跺着脚后跟。  
“否定的。我已支付足额信用点，且店员已将蛋糕交付，根据联邦法律我已对此份蛋糕享有所有权。”瓦肯人平静地阐述道，回到柜台前，“至于你与店家的订单纠纷，与我并无干系。”  
Jim头上蹭蹭地冒火，他很想用拳头教教这个刻板的瓦肯人，什么是人类社会的人情世故，但是他不得不在内心努力说服自己：很快又会有实习任务，你不能打架，如果因为这点小事而上了禁飞名单，你就是星舰学院有史以来最蠢的蠢蛋！  
“Jim，算了吧。你想吃蛋糕的话，店里的随你挑，就当是补偿。”Cathy也安慰他。  
“这话该跟那个尖耳朵说！交换一下又有什么关系，这家伙看着就不像有女朋友的样子，红丝绒蛋糕这么大一个肯定吃不完，法式甜点的分量倒是刚刚好！”Jim把内心的苦水一股脑地倒出来，既然错在店长，她就应该站在他这边。  
或许是等的不耐烦了，没等Jim反应过来，尖耳朵突然执起柜台上的餐刀，迅速切下蛋糕一角，并咬下一口。  
Jim把眼睛瞪得快出去了。  
“混蛋！”他下意识地朝瓦肯人扑过去。  
这家伙是三岁小孩吗！还通过这种方式宣告食物所有权的？Jim一直把对方推到墙边的展示柜前，双手撑在齐刘海的头两侧，气势汹汹地瞪着瓦肯人。  
紧接着他听到一阵叮铃咣铛的声音。  
Jim心下一凉，往尖耳朵背后的展示柜里飞快瞟过几眼。他大概撞倒了一个五层蛋糕模型。  
见鬼！  
Bones在身后不知嚷嚷着什么，Jim现在怒火冲天什么都听不进去。  
“喂！你是几年级的！”他纠结了半天，就冒出这么一句。  
“我不明白你询问此事与当前的情况有何联系。”  
“只管回答我！”Jim强硬地说道。他们两个差不多高，用这种姿势和对方说话其实没什么威慑力。  
“鉴于我的情况特殊，我更愿意使用另一种说法——我已在星舰学院就读两年。”  
“你是二年级的，我也是二年级哦！”Jim也不知道哪来自信开始信口胡诌，“我老爸跟Pike级长是老朋友，你就不怕我让Pike挂掉你的期末成绩？”  
“导师不会因私人关系而对学生成绩进行不公正评判，星舰学院内更是如此。”瓦肯人灵活地动动眉毛，“并且我确定你在宣扬并不存在的事实。”  
这种无所谓的态度根本是火上浇油，Jim刚打算再放几句狠话，McCoy就把他拽到一边。  
“Jim，这种再普通不过的蛋糕去别处也买得到，大不了你明天再来。”  
“没有明天了啊！”Jim激动淂扣住朋友的肩膀用力摇晃，“因为学生放假，主厨也回母星了，这家店的红丝绒蛋糕配方独一无二，不然你以为为什么最后一天才排到我的订单！”  
他大概意识到无论如何都没法让顽固的瓦肯人改变心意，越说越声音越小，最后干脆委屈地蹲在地上。学员制服皮鞋敲击地板的声音从他身边经过，Jim故意低下头不去看那家伙。Bones还在絮絮叨叨“别耍小孩脾气”“我要拿注射器扎你了”“我女儿都不会在玩具店赖着不走”。Jim忽然感觉自己是全世界最可怜的人。  
“请留步先生，您的蛋糕没有拿！”  
“它现在属于这名学员了。”  
哎？这是什么意思？  
Jim唰地跳起来，他看到瓦肯人手中只拎着提包  
“你是说……！嗯……你不是不同意跟我交换嘛？”Jim有些别扭地问。  
“是的。但是我愿意将它赠予给你。”  
Jim这下彻底懵了，虽然下意识想嘴硬说“老子才不稀罕！”，可理智告诉他何必跟自己得过去，对方也是一片好心。对了，他是不是应该说声谢谢？  
在他内心还翻江倒海的时候，瓦肯人已经走到了店门口。  
“学员。”那人忽然停住脚步，向后侧过身，眼眸中终于染上了神采，露出迷人又神秘的微笑。  
“用人类习惯的说法，我期待下学期在高级外星语言学课上与你见面。”  
店门闭合，只有风铃还在叮当作响，Jim依然呆呆地看着瓦肯人离去的方向，一句话说不出。  
这混蛋耍什么帅啊！

“喂喂，你小子怎么脸红了。”  
“呃啊？我们可是跑过来的，当然会脸红！”  
McCoy无所谓地摆摆手，说他既然得偿所愿就快点拿着蛋糕走人。  
Jim回头看着那个缺了一角的心形红丝绒蛋糕，回想着它之前的主人。  
其实如果忽略愚蠢的发型，那个尖耳朵长得还蛮帅的。  
他攥紧拳头按住胸口，好像他的心也被偷去了一角。

=====

进入这家烘培店在Spock计划的行程之外。  
他于1400进行在星舰学院的最后一门考试。精确地计算出回答每一道题目的时间后，Spock不浪费一分一秒，率先作答完毕并提交试卷走出教室。  
根据Spock的计划，他所修学分已达到星舰学院的毕业标准，只等导师们批阅答卷公布成绩，办理相关手续后便可正式毕业。在那之前，Pike上校便已为他的前途做好规划：他的面前有两个选择，留在星舰学院任教或成为联邦胡德号的随舰科学官。  
无论哪一个方案对他而言都极富吸引力，但Spock相信他能够用逻辑作出最优选择，他有充足的时间考虑。  
一场考试并不会令Spock感到疲倦，他原本打算之后去模拟战术室调整小林丸号测试的程序。可转念一想，如果选择接受胡德号的邀请，那么他在旧金山停留的时间便所剩无几。  
虽然停留时间不长，但这座城市给Spock留下深刻的印象，竟让他产生几分眷恋。或许利用此段闲暇他可以再好好游览一番，这样思索着，Spock决意去校外走走。  
于是，他恰巧来到这间烘培店前。  
“无论你如何选择，母亲都以你为荣。”每当面临抉择之时，他都会想起母亲的话。而橱窗内闯入他视线的甜品则让他想起仍有母亲陪伴的时光。由于饮食习惯，一般瓦肯人鲜少尝试甜食，但Spock家中的餐桌上偶尔却会出现甜点。母亲向自己讲述人类世界的一切，自然包括他们的饮食文化。  
那或许就是他来这里的原因。

“您好，请问需要什么？”  
伴随清脆的风铃声，一进店门，女店员便热情地迎上来。  
空气中漂浮着面包的馨香，Spock的目光扫过店内展柜中陈列的各种色彩缤纷的面点甜点。他从未踏足类似的店铺，因而无法立即回答这个问题，“我相信您可以提供建议。”  
经验丰富的店员立刻理解了他的意思，笑着理了下鬓发“请问您是否对口味有偏好？或者对哪些食材过敏？”  
“不含巧克力即可。”  
“那要不要尝试本店的红丝绒蛋糕？您很幸运先生，这种蛋糕每日只售两个，另一个在半个过月前就被预定了。”女店员说着从最上层的展柜里拿出一个颜色分外引人注目的桃心形蛋糕，“一般都不会等到下午才完售，或许是因为今日学生们都在考试吧。”  
蛋糕顶层有着精致的奶油裱花，中央撒上红曲粉，而蛋糕的颜色让他想起瓦肯星的夕阳，这是令Spock中意的一点。  
“感谢您的推荐，请为我包装起来。”  
女店员笑着答应，然后将他带到柜台边结账，拿出纸盒，并在里面铺上一层衬纸。  
就在这时，风铃声再次响起。  
“Cathy！”  
“嗨，Jim甜心。”  
两名星舰学院的学生走入店内，为首的一人朝女店员打招呼，他的金发衬托得身上的学员制服如桌上的红丝绒蛋糕一样鲜艳夺目。  
Spock推断金发学员是这家店的常客，他将女店员招呼到一边，轻松自如地交谈几句，接着女店员走进里侧的房间，说是去取青年预定的蛋糕。  
所以他便是另一个蛋糕的购买者。  
与购买同一件商品的人相遇，Spock心底产生一种微妙的感觉。  
在等候的时间，他又思考起自己面对的选择题，但身旁人类的低声讨论打断了他的思绪。另一名黑发学员显然对瓦肯种族有更充分的了解，提醒他的同伴，自己对他们的谈话内容一清二楚。Spock看过去时，名为Jim的学员正尴尬地别过头。  
跟女店员一同回来的还有一人，根据胸前的铭牌，Spock认出它是这家烘培店的店长。  
静静听着几人交谈后他得知电脑订单出了问题，显然，青年预定的蛋糕被错误出售给了其他顾客。人类叹息一声，然后把目标瞄准了自己面前的这个。  
“请容我打断。”等待是美德，但Spock无意再继续听他们争论，“可否现在开始对商品进行包装，我认为我的等候时间显然已超过必要限度。”  
听到他的话，女店员只得向对方解释她已经将蛋糕卖给他，接着立即行动起来。  
金发学员却突然上前一步入侵了Spock的私人空间，“可以请你把这个蛋糕转让给我吗？”他的蓝眸让Spock的心为之一颤，“我猜你平时不经常吃甜食，就让我给你推荐下。”他执起自己的手在店内兜兜转转，在每个玻璃展柜前走过。  
Spock忽然不想回绝这一亲昵的举动，他能够察觉面前人的表层情感，不是像一般商店的导购员一样注重效率，也并非刻意哄骗自己改变心意，而是认真地向介绍各种甜点的原料口感甚至背景由来，就像面对一个老朋友。  
对第一次见面的陌生人产生亲近感是不合逻辑的，但自己又切实被他的情绪所感染。  
“无论你喜欢哪一种我可以买下来，和你手中的红丝绒蛋糕交换。”Jim露出明媚的微笑，仿佛站在他面前的便是道诱人的甜品。  
可理性和逻辑最后站了上风。  
“我拒绝。”Spock简短地回答道。这名学员显然不了解瓦肯人的特性——他向自己推荐的甜品，均含有大量的巧克力，这使得青年的提议并不具备可操作性。  
Jim立即表示强烈抗议，店员提出的补偿方案被他直接否决，可见他对于这个蛋糕非常执着。

Spock忽然觉得将蛋糕赠予他也无妨。  
但是轻易送出又觉得可惜，而且他还想看Jim更多生动的表情。所以，Spock接下来的举动令在场所有人震惊——虽然事后回想起来，此中堪称“恶作剧”的幼稚行为非常不合逻辑——他拿起柜台上的餐刀切下蛋糕右上角的一块，放入口中。  
“混蛋！”  
Spock只看见眼前闪过一个金色的影子，人类不由分说朝他扑过来。由于拥有体力上的优势，他原本可以轻易钳制对方的动作，却由着对方将他推到身后的玻璃展柜前。  
蛋糕的味道此时在口中扩散开来，口感扎实绵密，奶油丝滑温润，如果场合适宜，他会当面赞赏主厨的手艺。  
Spock被困在人类的双臂之间，如此近的距离下，能更清楚地观察青年的眼睛——清澈明亮，让他想起了刚刚在店内看到的星空蛋糕。而青年的朋友则在他身后高声规劝，说“他是个瓦肯人，冷静点你打不过他！”  
“喂！你是几年级的！”人类的舌头不安分地舔着嘴唇，在进入店内后他第四次做出这个动作。  
“我不明白你询问此事与当前的情况有何联系。”  
“只管回答我！”人类的语气强硬。  
“鉴于我的情况特殊，我更愿意使用另一种说法——我已在星舰学院就读两年。”由于他已形式上毕业，Spock认为此种回复是恰当的。  
“你是二年级的，我也是二年级哦！我老爸跟Pike级长是老朋友，你就不怕我让Pike挂掉你的期末成绩？”  
“导师不会因私人关系而对学生成绩进行不公正评判，星舰学院内更是如此。”Spock挑了下眉，不动声色地在脑海中搜索信息。  
“Pike级长的老朋友”——据他所知，Kirk中校家的公子正在学院读二年级，还继承了父亲金发碧眼的英俊容貌。但是中校理应远在太空执行任务，恐怕没有闲暇听儿子倾诉怨言。Spock心生揶揄之意，轻易戳穿对方的谎言，“并且我确定你在宣扬并不存在的事实。”  
果然，人类马上一愣，他张口还想说什么却被朋友拉走，用夸张的肢体动作表达内心的激动情绪。从他和朋友的交谈中Spock明白，自己买走的不仅是今日最后一个红丝绒蛋糕，也是今年的最后一个。  
说到最后，人类似乎放弃了让他改变主意，沮丧地蹲在低声发出小声的呜咽，那模样让他想起了地球上某种小型观赏犬，他甚至有种那双蓝眼睛沾染上迷蒙水汽的错觉，以人类的标准来说用“可爱”来形容相当恰当。  
Spock忽然产生了名为“于心不忍”的情绪，这于他来说是种新奇的体验。  
今日之行似乎有些意外收获。  
“请留步先生，您的蛋糕没有拿！”转身离去时，店员在他身后着急地喊道。  
Spock淡然地回答：“它现在属于这名学员了。”买下这个蛋糕本就是一时兴起，既然已尝过味道，他也乐于成人之美。  
听到他的话，人类立刻站起来。  
“你是说……！嗯……你不是不同意跟我交换嘛？”  
“是的。但是我愿意将它赠予给你。”  
金发青年嘟起嘴，看起来乐于接受，又有几分犹豫，想要弯起嘴角又强装不在乎。Spock知道这是人类在害羞时会露出的表情。  
令人着迷。  
他立即转过身掩盖自己的失态。同这个名叫Jim的学员一样，Spock也从未在学院内见过对方。他们的第一次相遇或许便是最后一次，Spock油然而生一股遗憾。  
如果他们还有更多时间认识彼此的话……  
今后应该选择哪条道路，他忽然觉得自己有了答案。  
“学员。”Spock在店门前停下脚步，望向身后，“用人类习惯的说法，我期待下学期在高级外星语言学课上与你见面。”他用目光描摹对方的轮廓，将他双颊绯红的模样印在心底。

=

Jim在课桌上架起PADD，一边预习高级外星语言学课程一边吃早餐，他要赶在Bones进教室前把手里的年轮蛋糕消灭掉。为了躲避医生的说教自在地享受早餐，Jim自愿承担起早起占座位的活儿。  
他当然还记得上学期末那个奇怪的瓦肯人对他说的话。一想起他，Jim感到莫名地耳根发热。但环视教室一周没有发现那标志性的锅盖头，他只好把目光移回课本上。  
不一会儿，余光中一个黑色人影径直走向讲台，毫无疑问是本节课的导师。离上课时间还有十五分钟。看来是个严格的导师呢。  
Jim把最后一小块蛋糕丢入口中，悠然地舔着手指向讲台方向看去——  
holy shit！  
他早该听Bones的话去看教师简介的。

=

Jim提出他们第一次约会的地点在游乐园时，Spock十分自然地表示反对，“我对于人类将此种浪费时间的活动视作休闲娱乐感到诧异”，但在被Jim喂了一颗草莓太妃糖之后乖乖闭嘴。  
他们在有着五颜六色遮阳伞的饮品摊度过下午茶时间，Jim从背包里拿出一个复古风格的盒子，里面装着同样五颜六色的马卡龙。这款甜点被称为“少女的酥胸”，但是对Spock而言，Jim的身体才更具吸引力。  
坐在他对面的准男友直接将手伸向盒中巧克力口味的那一枚，小心地衔在口中，然后笑盈盈地诱惑他来咬另一半。  
他相信Jim已经充分了解到巧克力对于瓦肯人的作用，仍然选择这一口味便是有意为之。  
那他又有什么理由拒绝这个邀请呢。  
直接吃下一整枚马卡龙往往会感到过于甜腻，Spock此时却渴求更多。他纠缠着Jim比马卡龙酥皮更加柔软的舌头，仿佛那浓郁的甜蜜味道不是来自点心，而是来自Jim本身。  
而晚些时候回到教师宿舍后，Spock了解到，Jim在床上破碎而惑人的呻吟声比马卡龙更加甜美

=

怀中筋疲力尽的人类摸索着在他唇上落下一个吻，睫毛犹如蝶翅般轻颤，不久沉沉睡去。  
“一道完美的甜品就像一个甜蜜的晚安吻。”  
Spock现在能够理解这句话的含义了。  
那一角红丝绒蛋糕，就是他从Jim那里得到的第一个晚安吻。

 

Fin.

店长的确将另一个红丝绒蛋糕买给了金发蓝眼的可爱人类男孩。  
那个男孩还有更可爱的俄罗斯口音。


End file.
